


Transferred

by lcblip



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is presistant, College, Jack is flustered, M/M, Tooth kind medles, and an overachiever, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates Australia. But if he would just give it a chance, maybe it won't be so bad.</p>
<p>A completed two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Transferred

Jack sighed. He hated this stupid country. It was hot, dry and he could barely understand the people. You’d think that being here for almost a year and a half he would have gotten used to it; but no. On the first day of classes he was on his way to his last one before lunch. Microbiology. It was the only science class left with open seats by the time he got all of his paperwork finished to come to this godforsaken island. Thankfully the only friend he’d been able to make, coincidentally the only person he’d felt comfortable sharing an apartment with, was stuck in it with him. Her name was Anna, she was studying dentistry, so Jack had taken to calling her Tooth.

He plopped into a chair in the back, grabbing his notebook and a pen from his bag. Anna delicately sat in the vacant chair beside him. “Not having a good day, I see.” She smiled gently at him, violet eyes crinkling. The deep brown skin of her hands covered in Henna art. 

“Just missing home I guess.” I answered. “I miss having people to talk to. I don’t even know why I accepted this place’s offer.” 

“You accepted for the same reason I did: A full scholarship.” 

Jack snorted and nodded. She was right. This place offered the works. Tuition, books, meals… everything but a dorm room was taken care of. And, for a former foster kid, that offer was too hard to pass up.

The teacher entered and outlined the days lesson then began the lecture. Ten minutes in- the door swung open and four students walked in and sheepishly took their seats.

“Ah, glad to see you boys could be bothered to make it.” The professor said with disdain. The tallest of them, who also happened to be seated in front of Jack, spoke up.

“Sorry, sir. Previous class ran a bit late. Won’t let it happen again.” His voice, while still laced with the exotic accent, at least to Jack, was filled with confidence. The teacher scoffed and turned to begin writing key points on the board.

Jack readied his pen and began his note taking, but was stopped by a hand that placed itself on the edge of his and Tooth’s table.

“’scuse me, mate. Ya wouldn’ happen to have an extra pen, would ya?” The man in front of him asked, he’d turned in his chair and as Jack looked up from his paper he was floored by vivid green eyes staring back at him. 

“Uhm. Sure.” He leaned to dig through his bag, finally finding a pen he scribbled on the edge of the paper to make sure it worked. “Here.”

“Thanks, um… What’s your name, anyway?”

He was silent for a second too long, so Tooth answered for him.

“His name’s Jack. I’m Anna.” She said, smacking Jack’s hand away as he tried to pinch her arm. The Australian native offered his hand to them. “Aster. Nice to meet you two.” Then specifically to Jack: “Thanks for the pen. I owe ya one, Jackie.” Then turned back around.

That’s how things went twice a week for the next four weeks. Aster would always ask to borrow a pen, make as much small talk with the two as he could before the teacher scolded him, and then return the writing utensil right after class. Jack couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the obvious athlete would try so hard to talk to them. Tooth was eating it up, as was fitting for a social butterfly. He, on the other hand, was a loner. Always has been, probably always would be. Tooth was quick to voice her opinions on why Aster was being so nice.

“Maybe he wants to make friends? Or- or! He likes you.” She smirked and narrowed her eyes at him as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Geez Tooth, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean every guy that talks to me is too.” 

“True, my abnormally pale friend, but I happen to know that Aster does, in fact, bat for your team. He’s on the track team; one of the best, if I remember correctly. He helped the team make it to nationals the last two years.” Tooth rattled off.

He laughed at his friend. “You sound like a stalker. What’d you do, google him?”

She shook her head and explained. Apparently Aster was in two more of her afternoon classes. They talked. She told Jack that the track star asked about him frequently, to which Jack scoffed. Tooth told him about jokingly accusing Aster of having a crush on her pasty friend, to which he answered “Is it that obvious?” 

Jack waved his arms, stopping her. “Wait a minute, how does he even know I’m gay? I didn’t tell him, and I know you wouldn’t.”

Tooth shrugged. “I asked him that too. He said that no self-respecting straight guy would wear pants as tight as you do unless they were gay. Even the scene guys wear looser pants than you, Jack.” 

He groaned and buried his face into the pillow he was holding as Tooth giggled at him.

The next afternoon Jack found himself in microbiology, sitting at his back table. Tooth was at the testing center retaking an exam for another class, leaving him alone. The professor waltzed in and set his briefcase down with a flourish, not noticing Aster sneaking in after him. The man slunk to the back and slid into Tooth’s regular seat.

“What are you doing?” Jack whispered. He was a little offended the athlete was invading his bubble.

“Well,” Aster said, bringing out a notebook; Jack handed him a pen on impulse, “I figured, since the sheila left ya alone today, I’d keep ya company.” He said with a smile.

“That’s the weakest excuse I’ve ever heard. Try again.” Jack couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Sure this guy was hot; he would even go so far as to call him gorgeous. 

If he was really honest with himself he’d admit to rubbing one or two out in his morning showers, but Jack never liked being too honest with himself.

“Look… I like ya. Yer a frosty little show pony, but yer funny. Yer smart, and, crikey you’re a beauty. Let me take you out.” Aster whispered. He’d leaned close to keep his voice down. Jack took note of the sharp musky scent of him. It reminded him of sandalwood and rain; a heady mix in his opinion.

“Why? I’m not gonna put out. You know that, right?” Jack smirked at his notes, pen flying across the page to keep up with the professor. 

“I wouldn’t expect ya to.” He said, tone sincere. “I know ya think I’m a typical jock. I know Tooth told ya about my track career. All I’m askin’ for is one date. Let me take you out   
once. If it goes well, ya let me take ya out again; if not I’ll drop it. Won’t bother ya with it again.”

Jack looked up from his notes and over at Aster. It was a tempting offer. “One date.” He said.

Aster’s smile put the blinding Australian sun to shame.

TBC


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!!

Aster had brought Jack to a local aquarium for the deal-maker date. The Aussie had told him about remembering a conversation about favorite animals. Jack’s was the dolphin. They had taken in the exhibits, talking about each animal and how beautiful the park was as they wandered around. Jack was actually really enjoying himself; he had no idea Aster could be so mellow. Usually the popular ones were either really high maintenance, or too confident in their physical prowess to bother having even a basic vocabulary. Aster surprised him at every conversational turn. 

Jack learned that the older man was an artist, and had some work shown at a local gallery once. He sneakily looked that information up on his phone and was thoroughly impressed. Aster asked question after question about America: where he lived, about his family. Jack was further surprised that Aster paid for everything, making him feel a little guilty.

“I have my own money, you know. I can at least get my own food.” Jack pouted. Aster just laughed.

“I’m trying to impress you enough to warrant another date. Let me do this.” He said.

They had their makeshift picnic in one of the larger underground viewing tanks. They ate and watched the brightly colored fish float through the water. The underwater light gliding over the pair. Jack noticed the other man glance at him often as they nibbled and talked. He snapped his head to the side, catching him in the act.

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

Aster lowered his drink and scratched the back of his neck. “With the lighting in here, the way you look… I’m berating myself for not bringin’ my sketchbook.” He said sheepishly.  
Jack blushed; he had never thought of himself as particularly attractive. Putting down his food, he slid over on the bench to press against Aster’s side. He brought out his phone as the other looked over, smiling bright as the camera clicked, no flash was needed.

“You’ll get the picture if this goes well.” He said, walking to trash the remnants of their meal. Aster sidled up next to him and gave a confident grin.

“Oh, I think after this I’ll be getting’ that photo and a second date.” He purred. Jack blushed.

Aster led them to the dolphin exhibit next, it was their last stop, and ducked through a dark door. Jack’s nerves began to thrum as he noticed the ‘No Entry’ sign. They walked around a pool, and right up to a woman in a wetsuit.

“Nice to see ya, Tori.” Aster greeted the woman with a firm handshake.

“Bunny! I’m so glad ya could make it! This must be Jack,” She said, offering her him her hand. “He’s a cutie.” She winked. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jack murmured. Tori giggled and handed both men a suit.

“Put these on, yeah? Then we’ll have some fun.” She walked off, leaving the two to change. 

Aster led him to a room and held the door open; Jack stopped him before he could close the door on him. “What’s going on?” 

“Just change, Jackie. Yer gonna love this. I promise.” He winked, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, and walked next door to change.

Jack stood next to the edge of the pool, adrenaline worked through his veins and his hands lightly shook with anticipation. He had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen. Aster joined him soon after and Tori ordered the pair into the water. Aster stayed close to him as they swam, following the trainer to the center of the pool. She blew on a whistle three times.

Jack gasped as a dolphin swam right up to him. His smile nearly split his face as he ran his hands over the smooth mammal. It clicked and squeaked at him, tossing its head sending waves over his arms. “This is amazing!” He exclaimed. Aster laughed with him.

“We’re just getting’ started, Jackie.”

They spent three hours with the pod. They took rides around the pool; flying through the water, and diving deep. Tori showed him how to use the whistle; they did tricks with fish, balls, rings, and dive toys. She explained that dolphins only played with those they trusted, and patted his shoulder as she noted how fast Jack worked himself onto their good side. It was the best day he could ever remember having, and on their way back to campus he told Aster as much.

“This was amazing. Thank you so much.” He said, pausing at the door to his and Tooth’s shared apartment. 

“I’m glad ya liked it. Called in every favor I had to that woman to get us back there.” He laughed. A ring filled the air and Aster drew out his phone; he quirked an eye at Jack when the photo of the two of them popped into view. “Guess that means it went well?” Jack nodded and quickly pressed his lips to the older mans.

“This mean I get another date?” Aster asked, hopeful.

“Sure does, track star.” Jack smirked.

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any prompt ideas I'd love to hear them!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any prompt ideas they'd like to share, I'd love to hear them!!


End file.
